She's In Love With the Boy
by Technician Fan
Summary: KARI AU SONGFIC. She's in love with the boy. What's meant to be will always find a way. She's gonna marry that boy someday.  T to be safe. Includes some small Jibbs and hints at Tiva.


**She's In Love With the Boy**

**By Technician Fan**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything. NCIS belongs to CBS and whatnot and She's In Love With the Boy belongs to Trisha Yearwood. **

**A/N: I was listening to this song one day when inspiration hit and I thought it'd be a cute little Kari songfic. There aren't enough Kari fics out there, anyway. I also included a bit of Jibbs. Oh, and there's a small hint of Tiva. This story is AU and OOC.**

_Katie's sitting on the old front porch_

_Watching the chickens peck the ground_

_There ain't a whole lot going on tonight_

_In this one horse town._

_Over yonder, coming up the road._

_In a beat up Chevy truck._

_Her boyfriend Tommy, laying on the horn_

_Splashing through the mud and the muck_

Seventeen year old Caitlin "Kate" Todd sighed as she sat down on the front porch of her small house. She rested her chin in her hands, watching the chickens pecking at the ground. She was utterly bored at this point. It was Saturday, and all her friends were out partying at parties she wasn't ever invited to. Even her boyfriend said he had plans.

All of a sudden, a white, beat up Chevy could be seen coming down the road towards Kate's driveway. The old truck turned at her driveway and drove towards her, the horn sounding through the yard.

Ari popped his head out the window. "Caitlin!" he called out.

Kate smiled, jumping up off the porch.

"Now wait a minute, Kate," her father, Leroy Jethro Gibbs, said from just inside the door.

_Her daddy says, "He ain't worth a lick._

_When it comes to brains he's got the shortened of the stick."_

_But Katie's young and man she just don't care_

_She'd follow Tommy anywhere._

_She's in love with the boy_

_She's in love with the boy_

_She's in love with the boy_

_And even if they have to run away_

_She's gonna marry that boy someday_

"Where do you think you're going?" Gibbs asked.

"Just out with Ari. I promise I'll be back by curfew, Daddy. Please?" she begged.

"That boy ain't worth a lick," Gibbs said, jutting his finger in Ari's direction. "He ain't got enough brains in him to deserve my little girl."

"Daddy, c'mon, can't you be nice?" Kate asked, pouting out her lip. "For me?"

Gibbs glared at Ari while talking to her. "I'll let you go out with him—"

"Thank you!" Kate cried out, grabbing her father and pulling him into a hug. "I love you, Daddy!" She jumped off the porch once more and ran towards Ari's truck.

"Be back by 11:30!" Gibbs called after her.

Kate climbed into the Chevy, smiling at her boyfriend. "Hey. So where are you taking me tonight?"

Ari smiled at her, leaning over and giving her a quick kiss. "The drive in."

"My dad would _not_ approve," Kate said as he drove back onto the road. At Ari's look, she added, "I like it."

_Katie and Tommy at the drive-in movie_

_Parked in the very last row_

_They're too busy holding on to one another_

_To even care about the show_

Kate giggled as Ari tickled her stomach lightly. She pushed his hands away before placing her arms around his neck, pulling him in for another passionate kiss. He responded enthusiastically, his hands roaming up her shirt as he pushed her down on the seats.

Her foot accidentally hit the steering wheel, causing the horn to honk. There were a couple of shouts outside the car, and Kate giggled.

"Whoopsies," she said, giggling again.

Ari gave a small chuckle himself while kissing up her neck, electing a moan from her. The horror flick on the large screen was forgotten as they got lost in each other.

_But later on outside the Tasty Freeze_

_Tommy slips something on her hand_

_He says, "My high school ring will have to do_

_Till I can buy a wedding band."_

_Her daddy says, "He ain't worth a lick._

_When it comes to brains he's got the short end of the stick."_

_But Katie's young and man she just don't care_

_She'd follow Tommy anywhere_

"Goodnight, Kate!" Ziva called out as she walked off towards her car, holding hands with her boyfriend, Tony. "See you at home, Ari."

"'Night, Ziva!" Kate called back before taking the last sip of her smoothie. She walked over to the garbage and threw it away. She then felt warm arms wrap around her, causing her to giggle for the umpteenth time tonight. "Can I help you?"

Ari's voice was close to her ear. "Actually, you can, Caitlin."

She turned around, looking at him curiously. "What's up?"

He grabbed her hand in his, sliding something on her finger. "My high school ring will have to do until I can buy a wedding band."

She looked at his class ring, nestled perfectly on her ring finger. Her eyes widened and she looked up at Ari.

"I love you, Caitlin," he said in his usual gruff but sweet voice, kissing her.

"I love you, too," she responded. "But you're going to have to tell my dad, you know."

Ari groaned.

_She's in love with the boy_

_She's in love with the boy_

_She's in love with the boy_

_She's gonna marry that boy someday_

_Her daddy's waiting up till half past twelve_

_When they come sneaking up the walk_

_He says, "Young lady get on up to your room_

_while me and junior have a talk_."

Kate she shut the door of Ari's truck behind her, looking up at the man in front of her. He held the hand that had the ring on it in his hands, fiddling with the ring a bit.

"Thanks for tonight," Kate said.

"I would do it again in a heartbeat, just for you, Caitlin," Ari replied. He gestured at the house with his head. "Come on. I'll walk you to your house."

She smiled shyly and walked with him hand in hand up to her house.

Gibbs was waiting on the front porch, his arms crossed across his chest and a grim look on his face. "Young lady, get on up to your room while me and Junior here have a little talk."

Kate looked worriedly at Ari, but did as her father told. She knew she was an hour later than when she was supposed to be home, but she'd done that loads of times. How was this time any different? What was her dad going to do to her boyfr— fiance?

"Now wait just a minute," her mom, Jenny Gibbs, said, bursting through the screen door lividly.

This ought to be good.

_But Mama breaks in, says, "Don't lose your temper._

_It wasn't very long ago_

_When you yourself was just a hay-seed plowboy_

_Who didn't have a row to hoe._

_My daddy said you wasn't worth a lick._

_When it came to brains you had the short end of the stick._

_But he was wrong and honey you are, too._

_Katie looks at Tommy like I still look at you." _

"Don't you dare lose your temper on that poor boy," Jenny said, her eyes flaming.

Gibbs glared at her in response. "Jen, don't—"

"You remember when we were dating in high school?" Jenny asked. "My dad certainly didn't approve of you, did he?"

"No, but—"

"Then why are you being hard on Ari? Remember what my daddy always said? You weren't worth a lick, either. He didn't like you at all. But did that stop you? No!"

Gibbs sighed. "Jenny, he—"

Jenny interrupted him once again. "Honey, look at the way she looks at him, and vice versa. It's the same way we looked at each other when we were their age and the same way we look at each other now. They're in love, Jethro."

_She's in love with the boy_

_She's in love with the boy_

_She's in love with the boy_

_What's meant to be will always find a way_

_She's in love with the boy_

_She's in love with the boy_

_She's in love with the boy_

_What's meant to be will always find a way_

_She's gonna marry that boy someday_

"…then I now pronounce you husband and wife," Ducky said. He turned to Ari. "You may now kiss your new bride."

As the church around them erupted in applause, Ari took his new wife in his arms and kissed her happily.

"I love you," Kate whispered, her forehead resting against his.

"I love you, too, Caitlin," he replied in his usual deep voice. "And I do promise to love and cherish you forever." They pulled apart slightly as their family and friends came up to congratulate them.

Kate's parents came up first. Jenny hugged her daughter and then her new son-in-law. Gibbs kissed Kate's cheek and gave Ari a half hug.

"I'm glad to have you in the family, Ari," Gibbs said, giving him a small smile.

"You'd better be happy, Daddy," Kate said, smiling. She threw a nervous look at Ari before turning back to her parents. "After all, he is the father of your grandchild due in six months."

**A/N: Had to write that into the ending. :) Please review now! :D**


End file.
